


Beanpole & Short Stuff

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [56]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Read It Your Way, Short deceit, Teasing, or - Freeform, tall patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:Hi, I just went to a funeral, so can you write something? Perhaps Moceit with toll Patton making fun of short Deceit. Sorry if uts to much of a bother!
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Kudos: 41





	Beanpole & Short Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Hi, I just went to a funeral, so can you write something? Perhaps Moceit with toll Patton making fun of short Deceit. Sorry if uts to much of a bother!

“Hey, short stuff.” 

“Don’t start,” Delaney grumbled, carrying the heavy shopping bags in through the apartment door and setting them on the side to begin unpacking. “Hi,” he added, flashing a quick smile in greeting like he always did, despite his mood. “The traffic was so bad, ugh. I know I’ve only got a small car but like, that does not give those damn four by four drivers the right to just cut in like that I swear-” 

Patton watched him from the kitchen table with a fond grin, leaning his chin in his hands as Delaney ranted about the various injustices he’d faced on the road home, interjecting with the odd hum or appropriate comment. When Delaney realised he was being watched he faltered, turning round to raise an eyebrow at Patton. “You gonna help with the tall shelves, beanpole, or are you gonna make me pull a chair over while you grin like a big ol’ chump?” 

“Beanpole is it, squirt?” 

“Squirt! I’ll squirt you with the super soakers I hid away if you’re not careful mister.” 

“Huh, I thought you’d thrown those out because, and I quote; ‘you are a hazard to society when armed with even a harmless weapon such as these’?” 

Delaney stuck his tongue out, dumping a few cans of soup into Patton’s arms when he joined him by the cupboards. “You were a hazard to society. Just because someone starts doing it on the internet does not mean you should too.” Patton raised an eyebrow, still grinning as he reached up to the higher shelves to stack the cans away. “But no, I didn’t throw them out. But they’re under close guard, so don’t go snooping for them or I will be forced to…”

Patton laughed. “Alright, alright. I won’t go snooping. But can we please get them out at the weekend? It’s supposed to be gorgeous weather and we can take them to the park!” 

“Okay, Clifford, sure thing.” 

“Clifford?” 

“Yeah like the dog. The big one. Cause of those darn puppy eyes of yours.” 

“I knew you liked me really…” 

Delaney hid a smile as Patton leaned down to pick him up in a tight hug. “I hate everything that’s happening right now,” he said, but Patton knew the truth. 

“Love you too. _Shorty_.”

“ _Hey_ -!”


End file.
